


A Real Boy

by MosImagination



Series: Star Wars [8]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bottom Kylo Ren, Gay Character, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, M/M, Submissive Kylo Ren, Top Hux, Trans Character, Trans Kylo Ren, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5955142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosImagination/pseuds/MosImagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben solo is a transmale junior, he has a crush on a senior named Hux. </p><p>Ben is too afraid to show off his real self, but Hux quickly accepts him.<br/>And loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Real Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still broken. But I'm trying to make myself feel good.

Ben stood in his room, his hands shaking as he looked into his reflection. 

“It's okay Ben...he's not gonna hate you...he's just coming over to hang out and talk. He's interested.” Ben closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip roughly. 

“He is into Ben. He knows Ben” the dysphoria and anxiety was rushing back and slamming heavily into his chest. His hands shaking as he finished adjusting the binder that hid away his medium sized breasts.

Ben finished pulling on his button up shirt and then pulled on a sweater. 

His parents weren't home, Ben could be himself. And Ben could spend time with the boy who was interested in him. 

Ben heard the doorbell and squealed, running down. Ben rushed to the door and unlocked it, opening it to see the ginger boy standing there shyly. 

His name was Hux, well that's what he asked to be called since he hated his real name. He was a senior, Ben a junior. Hux smiled sweetly and bit his bottom lip, “hey Ben..” He whispered sweetly before hugging Ben close. Ben giggled and snuggled deep into the other males chest, “hey Hux…” 

Ben turned and grabbed his hand, pulling him playfully inside and leading him to the dining room table where he had two plates of Mac and cheese set out on it. “I know it's not much! But I made this dinner for us...then we can cuddle on the sofa?” Hux have a nod and slowly sat down in his chair. Ben sat down and begun to happily eat spoonfuls of the Mac and cheese. 

~~

Once they had finished Ben put the bowls in the sink, before taking Hux to the sofa. Hux pulled Ben down onto his lap and chest as he leant back. Ben looked up into his eyes, his own dark ones full of love and need. Hux pulled his chin up and locked their lips. Ben whimpering and kissing back softly. Their lips smoothing out perfectly, like they were made just for each others. Hux ran a hand down ben's side and to his hip. “Ben…” Hux murmured against his lips.

Ben whimpered and pulled away, “Hux..I don't know if you really want to…” Hux looked towards him, “I do though...you the first boy I've met that has actually made me feel okay being gay..even if my family isn't okay with it.” 

Ben whined and sat up, “let's go to my room then… Promise you'll have an open mind?” Hux gave a nod and pulled Ben close, kissing his neck. “Nothing could make me not care about you.”

~~

Ben pulled Hux up the stairs, his hands shaking. 

He will hate you. He will think you're some liar. He will say you're a girl. 

The monster of his dysphoria ate away at his mind. But he kept walking, entering the room and shutting the door when they were both in the room. “Sit Hux.” Hux gave a nod and went to the bed, sitting down and watching Ben. “It's okay Ben, I won't ever judge you..”

Ben slowly unbuttoned his shirt, finally revealing the black binder that held his breasts tight to his chest. It was easy to tell Hux hadn't caught on. “Hux...this is a binder..” Then the ginger's eyes widened and he watched Ben curiously. “Um..go on please?” 

Ben closed his eyes and tried not to cry. “The binder..it hides my breasts because I'm a girl..” Hux's mouth opened slightly and he watched him again. “So...you're a transmale?” Ben gave a guilty nod. Hux stood and walked over to him, his hands slowly cupping at his lovers hips. “You're still my handsome Ben..” 

Ben's heart bursts and he pressed into hux's warmth. “You..you don't think I'm a liar…?” Hux shook his head and held ben's head as he begun to cry. Hux smiled, “you're not a liar..you're a handsome, wonderful, amazing, man.” 

Hux scooped Ben up and carried him to the bed, laying him down first then laying down with him. “Ben..I have to ask you something..” Ben raised his head, “w-what's the question?” He whispered softly and sniffled. 

Hux smiled and pulled his closer, “Ben solo, will you be my boyfriend?” Ben gasped and quickly kissed Hux, “you want me as your boyfriend?!” Hux giggled and pulled him closer, “yes I do.” Ben nuzzled tight into hux's chest until finally he let himself giggle in excitement. “I have a boyfriend..” Hux nods, “and so do I..” 

~~

When Leia made her way upstairs she found her child and a boy fast asleep. Leia saw how the boy held her child. She hummed and gave a nod. Always knowing how Ben had felt, even though he never told her. And she easily knew that he would be inviting the boy he had a crush on over that night. She closed the door and turned, walking to her and Hans bedroom. She smiled sweetly.

Her little boy, was finally happy.


End file.
